


when it’s all said and done (will I see you?)

by hosiexa



Series: yuyeon week [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, yuyeon week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, Song Yuqi wakes up on the morning of her twenty-first birthday in a bed that is not hers, in a room that is also not hers; trapped in a body that does not belong to her, for twenty-four hours.yuyeon week!
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: yuyeon week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798366
Comments: 30
Kudos: 102





	1. (I been on a journey) I ain't tryna look back no more

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! this is day 3 of the yuyeon week and here I come with another work!
> 
> remember that anyone can join the yuyeon week! you can do your own yuyeon week, you just have to write your stories following the daily prompts and, when you post your work, add yuyeon week to the tags!
> 
> this is a 2 chapter fanfic, but I'll only update it when the week is over.
> 
> hope you like it! enjoy

When Yuqi wakes up, there is an alarm ringing that is not hers and the light her eyes receive tells her that something is wrong because she knows she closed the curtains last night before going to sleep She gets up confused and tired, feeling a terrible headache that does not belong to her — she hasn't had it in years, she wouldn’t have it now — and looks around to check the bedroom she is in. Definitely not hers, by the way. 

The bedroom has two large windows and the bed she just got out from is able to accommodate at least three more people; the elegant decoration does not fit her strident and restless personality, and there are certainly some objects there that she would take years to be able to afford.

She is a recently graduated kindergarten teacher, not a freaking gangster. 

With her anxiety overtaking her, she approaches the double door of the small balcony and hurries to open it. She almost passes out when she sees a perfect view of the Arc de Triomphe, standing a few meters away from the building she is now, as majestic as in all the photos she had seen on the internet. She freezes because she only knows one person who lives in Paris in the present day, someone of who she is not even allowed to pronounce the name, and runs to the mirror on the other side of the room only to look at Jeon Soyeon's small, badly covered body, her blond hair touching her shoulders and her dark roots showing. 

Yuqi widens — not hers — eyes for the fact that her soulmate is no one but her first love, the person of who she broke the heart years ago by the orders of her traditional Chinese family, and her mouth slowly closes again when she holds the cry. 

Four years, this is the time she has been trying to hide that part of her past, of her, even; denying with all her strength that she already had someone as good and pure as Soyeon loving her in some point of her life, taking care of her, dedicating to her — for it is just easier to accept her reality and her mistakes this way. Someone she left by pure family pressure. 

Guilt takes over her. Her heart aches with the memory of Soyeon’s pretty face crying in front of her, right after she dumped her with some stupid excuse, and she looks away not to keep seeing the same expression through the mirror. It is precisely when she notices that there's only one thing out of place in that tidy room, and goes for it. 

Yuqi approaches the bedside table and takes the cell phone off the paper, recognizing her ex-lover's handwriting in a letter whose content leaves her speechless with each new sentence.

_ Good morning, Yuqi-ah. You are surprised, aren’t you? Well, I am not, for I always knew you would be the one I’m destined to love until my very end. And I have not stopped loving you for even a moment since the day we fell apart, this I promise. Although I can’t deny that a few bad feelings and bad thoughts crossed my mind in during that time. It is all gone now, I assure you. _

_ There is a lot that I want to tell you, but today is your birthday and I have planned a few things for you to do. I truly hope you have fun while meeting the sweet Paris for the first time. I wish I was there to witness your first experience, but we both know what I will be doing… Pretending to be you, of course.  _

_ My phone has no password, so you can use it as you wish. The alarms will guide you during the day and the routes have already been traced in the Google Maps application, you just have to press the start button and get ready to walk a little bit (even Paris’ streets are beautiful, believe me). _

_ Go get ready! My closet is at your service and the door will be knocked by ten. Enjoy! _

After reading it, she leaves the note where she found it and heads for the opened door of the bathroom, her heart still beating so fast that she is scared that she might have a stroke. She takes a hot shower while paying attention to every single detail in the place to try to memorize it, and smiles when she enters Soyeon’s closet and is welcomed by the girl’s scent. 

Since it’s a sunny, but chilly morning, she puts on a yellow blouse, black jeans and a red boot that matches with the red coat she finds hanging on the door, and finishes combing her hair just when the home bell rings. 

She grabs the cell phone with her shaking hands and walks to the living room — she was hoping to discover a house, but it is actually a really big apartment. When she opens the door, her mind is asking desperately to see a familiar face on the other side, like Soojin, Soyeon’s best friend, or Miyeon, Soyeon’s cousin; but all that appears to her is a young, beautiful girl, with a long dark hair, a stylish brown bag in hands, and a black pantyhose and dress on. 

The girl smiles at her and offers her hand, surprising Yuqi when she starts to speak because it’s not Korean, or French even, it is Mandarin. 

“Good morning, Miss Yuqi!” She greets. “My name is Yeh Shuhua and I’m here to help you during the day.”

Yuqi swallows. “I,  _ uh _ , nice to meet you?” 

“Please, don’t get shy! I’m Soyeon’s assistant and she instructed me to make your day the best one possible. Now, if you may follow me, we still need to get the bikes.”

“Bikes?” She frowns. 

“Yes! I mean, we can go by car if you want to, but Soyeon said you like to enjoy yourself in your trips. You can stop anytime, by the way. I’ll always have the camera ready to take pictures.” 

Then, Yuqi finally realizes that the girl holds a big camera by the strap on her neck.

“Where are we going?” She asks, closing the door behind her and rushing to get to Shuhua on the elevator.

“To make a Paris tour, of course,” Shuhua answers just when the electronic door closes. “As we only have one day, we won't be able to see much, but we have exciting programs scheduled. This will be funny!”

Yuqi squeezes her own hands and bites her lips, nervous. “How long has she been planning all of this?”

“Since the year begun, I believe,” the door opens again and they stop at the lobby. “It must be nice to have someone like her loving you. I’m still twenty and only came out last month, so I wouldn’t know.”

They leave the place and Yuqi finally gets to see the outside by her own, right there, in front of her. She can see all the identical buildings, the restaurants, the people moving, the cars: so much life present, so much difference from Beijing. She feels Paris’ cold air and takes a deep breath to let all of that magic get inside of her, intoxicate her, completely in love with everything around them. 

She asks herself if Soyeon ever stopped to appreciate her privileges, if she ever thought about Yuqi when she headed to her work or simply took a walk. It was always Yuqi’s dream to live in France, after all, and she is very happy that Soyeon, from all people, got to achieve it. 

At their seventeen, they dreamed about moving there, starting a family, conquer their dream jobs and being happy, away from Korea and China, away from the Song family and everyone who wanted them to be apart. Yuqi gave up on that when she broke up with Soyeon to live the life her parents wanted her to live, she left her girlfriend and returned to China before her exchange year finished. 

She couldn’t take the pressure back then, she just couldn’t. She thought she could be happy, or try to, by following other people’s words, sticking to the character that was made for her. And it was working out quite well until…  _ This _ . Until she saw Soyeon’s eyes, until she felt her skin again, and smelled her clothes and remembered her. Now, her head is a mess.

It feels real, though — her life in China feels real too, her students, her parents, her boyfriend, but is it? Or did she just stay for so long that she couldn’t separate things anymore? 

This,  _ it _ , the exactly now  _ is  _ real; she’s looking at it, she’s feeling it. Furthermore, she leaves all these questions for later.

“Wow,” she mumbles, completely amazed by the view. “I didn’t know it was possible to live in the Champs Elysees Avenue. I thought it was all comercial.”

“Everyone who has the money can do so,” Shuhua winks at her and points to the other side of the street. “Do you wanna go there and take some pictures? If you do, we have to do it now because we’re going to the completely opposite side.”

Yuqi looks at the Arch of Triumph monument and nods, crossing the street and spending five minutes explaining its history for the girl, since she has always been a big fan of history and she would not lose this opportunity. Everything old and difference is beautiful for her. 

Once they are finished, Shuhua gives her a black bike while she gets on another one, guiding her down the Avenue path for an eight minutes ride, and Yuqi opens her mouth in splendor as soon as her eyes catches the ferris wheel shape.

“It’s beautiful, right?” The younger comments. “This is the Tuileries Garden.”

“Beautiful couldn’t define it.”

“There, let’s stop for a bit.”

They do so, stopping next to a three and Shuhua grabs her camera to take some photos while the Chinese girl starts to speak again.

“It was created in the 16th century, you know? By the order of Catherine de Médicis. The whole garden.” 

She keeps talking, but Shuhua doesn’t really pay any attention to her words, taking advantage of her excitement to record the moments through the lens of her equipment. She takes one picture after another, wishing Soyeon smiled that much everyday and stopped for at least one minute to enjoy herself as much as Yuqi was doing. She wishes they would end up together somehow because she kind of sympathizes with this bright, curious girl, even if Soyeon herself didn’t have much faith on it.

“I never thought I’d see any of this in person,” Yuqi shouts, opening her arms and pressing her eyes. “This is such a blessing, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know, I’m just hungry,” Shuhua watches her rolling her eyes and can’t help but think that anyone who knows Soyeon would find out that, that was _ not _ her. Yuqi’s gestures were too messy, too funny. Soyeon doesn’t do it like that: she does it seriously, but very kindly. 

“Is that the Louvre Museum? Oh my God!” She screams, running to the Louvre pyramid and almost knocking down tourists on her way while doing so.

Shuhua follows her lazily, holding one bike in each arm and carrying a bored look, and reaches the delighted girl only minutes after. She didn’t think it would be this boring for her, but Yuqi’s speeches are making things harder.

“We’re getting inside, right?” The assistant can almost see hearts in her eyes. “Please, tell me we’re going in!”

“Sorry to disappoint, but no. We don’t have time for this. The museum is too big, it would take us the whole day,” she destroys the girl’s enthusiasm. “You can come here with Soyeon, though. You know, in another time…”

The expression that takes over Yuqi’s — Soyeon’s — face is so sad that Shuhua regrets her sentence precisely when she faces at it, and it tells her it’s not that simple. Soyeon told her, with actual words, the same thing days earlier, but she hoped that Yuqi could think differently because she is a fan of romance. She believes in love and in the power of a soulmate and that everyone can, and should, end up with their beloved one.

However, Yuqi doesn’t seem to share her opinion and Shuhua feels guilty about bringing the subject up, mainly because she doesn’t know what happened between them, only that it is strong enough to haunt her boss until the present days.

She holds Yuqi’s hand and smiles at her. “Come one. We have to get going.”

Yuqi gets on her bike again, trying to get rid of all the mean sentences that her mother gave her and all the cruel looks she received from her father when they caught her with Soyeon during an unexpected visit in Christmas. That’s how they found out about them, and it was not good. 

Her parents humiliated not only her, but Soyeon as well. They shouted, cursed and threatened, and Yuqi has never seen so much disappointment in them before.

Since she was very little, she has always been very close to her family. She loved it when they got together somewhere to celebrate someone's birthday, or when one of her uncles got married a second time and the wedding party became a center of gossip, or even when one of her cousins followed her to the mall when she clearly told them not to, and ruined her day of having fun with friends. 

After that, her family blocked her in every way possible. No money, no messages, no calls. Nothing. She was left alone and, although Soyeon really tried to make her stay by welcoming her in her little apartment, paying for her school and offering her therapy sessions even, she just couldn’t. She was still seventeen and it was her family, as much as she knew they were doing things wrong. She needed them. 

The pressure was too hard and she gave in. 

Nowadays, she realizes how much she lost, how much she didn’t do in life in order to make other people feel happy. But how long will she be able to keep doing this? She questions herself now for she’s too amazed by the life she could have, by the side of someone she truly loves, meeting new places and getting so much more knowledge, rather than being told to respect her culture and stop being so curious about the world. 

When she wakes up from her thoughts, they are already on the bikes again and they’re pedaling on a bridge. Yuqi recognizes the river beneath them as the Seine River and rides even faster when she catches the gothic building in front of them.

“Easy there, Yuqi!” Shuhua screams, but Yuqi is already on her feet, standing by the door with possessed eyes and opened mouth. “What are you doing?”

Shuhua’s uneven breath tells her that the girl is not used to any exercise. 

“I’m trying to absorb it.”

“What, the air?”

“The atmosphere, Shuhua. The magic,” Yuqi sighs heavily and looks up, wishing she could touch the church’s details. “The Notre-Dame de Paris. I never thought I’d meet you. You are just... Splendid.” 

Shuhua frowns. “ _ Uh _ , why are you talking to it as if it is a person? You do know this is a cathedral, right? Stones and rocks-”

“Please, don’t ruin this for me,” she asks, her puppy eyes convincing the assistant to concentrate on her on task and grab the camera. 

Yuqi walks inside while listening to the clicks lazily following her, and widens her eyes for the wicked scene that welcomes her: the nave walls pierced by clerestory windows, arches to triforium, and arches to side aisles; the golden lumination, highlighted by the lit candles, some of them real, others not so much; the indistinguishable murmur of tourists present there echoing through the wide space.

All the details of the church are perfect in Yuqi's eyes and enchant her in a way that leaves her speechless. She moves to the wall of candles and lights one of them, kneeling in front of the stairs and folding her hands as she lowers her head.

She was never a very religious person. Her entire family is devoted to Taoism and she spent her childhood accompanying her mother to the temples and struggling to remain in the Tai Chi class of her neighborhood's activity center, even though she was a girl. She loved to sing, but only sang when she was with her friends, and things got to a point where she begged her father for an exchange year in any other country. 

Her parents used to call her Mulan for constantly defying the norms of her culture. Their support lasted only until they found out about her sexual orientation, though.

Still, she asks for help — not to God, or to Buddha or any other deity, but to some good energy or soul willing to guide her on the tortuous path of life, anything that would help her make good decisions when this day reach the end; a decision that wouldn’t make her feel wrong, nor give her space to imagine what it would be like if she had chosen differently. A choice that brings her only happiness, for she  _ knows  _ she would have to do something, at that point.

Yuqi gets up again and heads for the altar.

“Shuhua, can you take a photo of me in the middle of the-”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” she interrupts. 

Her tone makes Yuqi’s curiosity grow and she turns around to find out what the assistant is doing. Shuhua is holding a green Polaroid — which Yuqi hadn’t seen — and posing like a real model. It makes the Chinese girl laugh.

“You don’t really like this, do you?”

Shuhua looks at her and smiles shyly. “I’m not a fan of old things, no matter how much they worth. Besides, I’ve already seen every famous inch of Paris a thousand times.”

“You don’t know the luck you have. I feel like I could spend the rest of the afternoon here.”

“Hate to disagree, but this place smells like candle wax. And I have never been a religious person,” Shuhua frowns for the mention, looking at her wristwatch and smiling again. “And, as much as I can see that you are truly entertained by all of this, we have to go in ten minutes, otherwise we’ll lose the boat.”

“Boat?” Yuqi raises her eyebrows.

“Well, yeah? You don’t plan on riding to the Eiffel Tower, do you? I mean, we could do that, I just don’t think we’d survive… It’s a long path, mate.”

Yes, Yuqi could definitely go by bicycle just for the view because physical exercise doesn’t bother her, but something tells her that Shuhua is not a physically active girl and she doesn’t want to exceed the limits of her guide, so she returns her smile and nods.

“Take my pictures first, then we’ll go.”

Fifteen minutes later, they leave the cathedral and Yuqi searches for the bikes, but there is none outside the building, or under a tree, or scattered around the small garden. Shuhua screams her name and she looks at the voice’s direction, finding her just by the river, next to a small white boat that has pink roses painted on its sides and is led by a red-haired man in a dark pants and a white tank top.

“Wow,” she mumbles. “It is lovely!”

“It is very, very expensive,” Shuhua corrects her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the boat.

“I have no doubt whatsoever about that,” Yuqi whispers. “I thought we were going to, I don’t know, a pier, maybe?”

“We have privileges, enjoy it while you can,” she explaines, touching the guy’s hand and forcing him to look at Yuqi. “Dawnie, this is Yuqi, the girl Soyeon talked about last week. Yuqi, this is E’Dawn, my cousin.”

“Hey, nice to meet So’s soulmate,” he greets, offering his hand and squeezing Yuqi’s like they knew each other for years. 

He gives her a good impression, and Yuqi feels a little bit of a surfer vibe coming from him thanks to his hair and the white tank top. But maybe he’s just crazy for wearing so little clothes when it’s cold. It’s sunny, sure, but it is still cold, and that flannel he holds around his waist will not serve as a sweater when he needs it.

“Hello! Nice to meet you too,” she replies.

“So, I’m gonna update you guys on what we’re doing here,” he moves his hands in a funny way. “We’ll follow the Seine’s path to go to the Eiffel Tower and you better get your cameras ready because the view is to  _ die _ for. We’ll stop in the middle of the way so you both can have lunch and I’ll be controlling the speed of the boat so that your experience is the best possible. There is no reason to hurry, so just sit and relax.”

E’Dawn kindly waves and turns away from them, returning to the helm and leaving them alone at the stern. Shuhua is the first one to sit, making Yuqi notice the the small and comfortable red sofa to which she pulls by her arm. She looks around when the boat starts to move and smiles in excitement, wishing she could turn into a bird to fly above all those pretty places. 

“The usual route is not like this, but the guy who runs the boat company owed Soyeon some favors, so it’ll go wherever we want it to for the whole day,” her guide comments by her side, eyes closed while she appreciates the wind against her pretty face.

“What does she do?” Yuqi asks. “For a living, I mean. She can’t be this powerful.”

“Well, she is rich, this I assure you,” she stops when they get closer to the Pont Neuf and takes a few photos of Yuqi — Soyeon — before they pass under the bridge. “She has the highest position in the CUBE Entertainment, it’s an advertising company. She creates advertisements, slogans and all this kind of thing for magazines, big brands and even films. Recently, she got a partnership with the League of Legends team. That online game, you know? It is going to be huge.” 

Yuqi bites her lips not to start a speech of how proud she feels and shakes her own hands while she clears her throat. “It was always her dream to make something everyone would see. I’m glad she made it.” 

“Yeah, she’s talented. But she answers to a group of jerks, you know? Some entrepreneurs who bought the company's shares five years ago. They’re all dick heads, and Miyeon and I made a bet on how much more she will take.”

“Miyeon? You know her?” 

“Soyeon’s cousin, yeah. We kind of have a love and hate relationship, but her wife is nice,” Shuhua answers, leaving the sofa to search for something. “We’re working together behind Soyeon’s back to try to see which customers would stay with her if she started her own business. But don’t tell her anything! It is a surprise.” 

Yuqi doesn’t answer anything, but she doesn’t need to, and watches the girl tilt her body into the cabin, returning only when the boat stops moving and carrying paper bags with her.

“Lunch is here,” she shakes the bags in the air and offers Yuqi one of them. 

“Thank God! I’m actually starving!” She thanks, opening it and finding a small box of macaroons, two stuffed croissants and a plastic Ratatouille capped bowl, all the French foods she always wanted to try. “I’m seriously starting to fall in love with this country.” 

It is not what she really wants to say, but it is what comes out of her mouth, and it fits the situation just as well. 

E’Dawn, the boat captain, doesn’t join them to eat, probably because it’s two in the afternoon and he already ate, but Yuqi doesn’t need another mouth next to her because she eats everything destined to her and moans with every bite. It still feels like a dream, but she’s the luckiest person in the world for being awake. 

Soyeon doesn’t leave her thoughts at any moment.

**+++**

The top of the Eiffel Tower is a terrible place to discover that you are afraid of heights, but this is how Song Yuqi does it. The first floor was alright to her; she took pictures, she bought a gold necklace with a pendant of the tower, she laughed over Shuhua’s bad jokes and even made some herself, way better than the other girl’s, of course. 

So, when Shuhua called her to go up to the last floor, she didn’t hesitate. They just got out of the elevator for Yuqi to start shaking. 

She tried to hide it, though. She pretended to be admiring something every time Shuhua called her to take a photo next to the edge, and claimed to be freezing with the cold wind before asking to leave, grabbing her guide’s arm just when she nodded positively. Nevertheless, Shuhua didn’t find out her true reasons and Yuqi considered it as a great experience, productive and memorable, that she will remember until the day she dies.

They ended up eating a sweet creep and settling on the lawn parallel to the tower, where a bunch of people were already sitting, watching the sky slowly change its color, even though the sunset was only expected three hours from now.

“Stand up,” Shuhua suddenly says.

“What?” Yuqi barely chews her food.

“Stand up,” she repeats. “I wanna take a picture.”

Yuqi moans in complaint and shrugs. “But you already took a thousand of them!”

“And I will take a thousand more if I feel that I need to,” she pouts, clearly not willing to give up. “Now, go.”

Sighing, the Chinese girl gets up, leaving her food on Shuhua’s lap, and stands in front of the Tower, opening her arms and smiling. 

“Put some truth in that smile!” The brunette demands. 

“But I am!”

“Then put some more!” 

Yuqi rolls her eyes, but looks for a happy thought to help her accomplish the task properly. The only memory that comes to her is one of the most normal days that she spent with Soyeon, a weekend. They did nothing but watch animes, laugh and fight over what food to order; still, it is so ordinary and pure that it conquered her heart, and it’s one of the only memories she keeps alive inside her mind.

“Yes!” Shuhua shouts, clicking repeatedly and making Yuqi laugh, giving up on her pose yo get back to her guide’s side.

“It’s getting late. What time is it?” She asks.

“Have no idea,” by her voice tone, she wouldn’t check it out, so Yuqi didn’t bother to insist.

They continue to eat and talk and, a few moments later — two hours and a half, to be specific —, Shuhua makes the girl follow her to a more distant street, where there are not so many tourists and they can walk in peace. When they turn around the corner, Yuqi sees something that makes her heart stop. 

There is a red and gold carriage parked in front of an antique shop. It has large wheels, side windows in the grid structure and is guided by two horses. The coachman is standing next to the animals, wearing a black and white formal suit, with gloves and tie and everything, and he reveres her when she gets closer.

She grabs Shuhua’s arm and squeezes it, wishing it’s not meant for her because, if so, Soyeon had made a very low move. Not fair. 

Everyone who knows Yuqi is quite aware about her obsession with fairy tales. She loves princesses and their stories and movies, and particularly memorized all the songs on the soundtracks for each film. She told Soyeon once about what a perfect marriage proposal would be like for her: she would be surprised by a carriage in the middle of the street and her lover would come out of it, dressed in formal clothes and kneeling on the dirty floor just to please her.

She didn't think Soyeon would remember it because it happened when they weren't even dating yet, they were just good classmates. But she did, and that is  _ so low _ , because now Yuqi has no emotional to deny whatever romantic feelings she has for that stupid and wonderful girl who is in another country pretending to be her, being forced to face her awful family and even talk to her  _ boyfriend _ .

It doesn’t matter if she isn’t the worst person in the whole world; she feels like it, so nothing else matters.

Shuhua moves excitedly beside her and she nods at whatever the girl is saying, getting into the carriage and cowering against the seat. If Shuhua said anything about a short ride through the city before returning home, she didn't listen, too busy triggering herself with old memories and unspoken words to pay attention to anything else.

Then, she realizes that Soyeon kept all the promises she made — and the ones she didn't make too — while Yuqi did none.

She doesn’t know what to say, so she keeps everything to herself once more.

**+++**

Yuqi only gets to go to bed at eleven pm, after a long hot shower and almost half an hour ying on the living room floor, looking at the empty ceiling and trying to think without having her parents' voices invading herr thoughts. It was not possible, once they haunted her until she got up, but she did make a decision and she’s confident about it.

Feeling even colder that what she did during the whole day, she scratches her eyes yawns, all the effort she made along the day invading her and making her body ache. The windows are closed, the heater is on and she covers herself up to the neck with Soyeon's blanket, being infected by the girl’s scent that is spread across every inch of those soft and expensive pillows.

She grabs Soyeon’s cell phone and stares at all the photos Shuhua sent her on her Instagram — hers, not Soyeon’s. The face may not belong to her, but the expressions do. She can see herself there, smiling with the Eiffel Tower behind her cheerful and colorful body, and holding a passionate smile while looking at a blue flower in the Tuileries Garden. 

However, at some point, she logs out her account and starts browsing the other girl's account, freezing when she sees a picture that shouldn't exist these days, a picture that she swears she had torn up before returning to China, but that Soyeon, somehow, managed to duplicate before she destroyed it, and now is there, in the highlights of her profile. 

It is her in her seventeen’s, almost eighteen, with Soyeon by her side holding her by her waist, and she smiles like she hasn’t done in years, great and truly. She remembers that day; it was Soyeon’s nineteen birthday, they were celebrating it on her new apartment and it was the first time they said with all the words they loved each other. They swore to stay together, no matter what happened. 

Yuqi starts to cry, not being able to stop it, not wanting to stop it. She just lets it happen, and sleeps without even noticing it. She doesn’t dream that night.


	2. Now that my love is on (all the way on you), I won't turn it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hope, a broken heart and a flash mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, guys! how is everyone???? excited??? i hope so!
> 
> here i am with the last part of this two shot. SOMEONE EXCITED???? BECAUSE I AM, I LITERLLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS BABY HERE 'CAUSE IMMA SENSIBLE BABY! 
> 
> i'm sorry if any of my works have caused you tears or suffer, i past through the same, IT OS ALL GOOD!!!!
> 
> have a good time reading it <3

When Soyeon wakes up, she is so grateful for being back to her body again that she breathes heavily and places her hand on the top of her heart, feeling her small boobs and the silk of her grey nightdress against her skin. She gets up still feeling a little dizzy and looks at her reflection through the mirror just to make sure everything is as it should be. It is, fortunately: her blond hair is there, just like her yellow painted nails and even the scent of her perfume.

However, when she actually pays attention for what surrounds her, she notices that her room is a mess. The blue towel she separated for Yuqi is in front of the bathroom door, on the floor; her clothes are on the floor of her closet, all colors mixed, and most of the bathroom floor is wet. She didn't know that Yuqi was still so clumsy — Soyeon herself had always been the messy one between the two of them, so much that she had her apartment tidied up before the girl's birthday not to show it —, but the evidence is undeniable. 

She doesn’t clean any of that because she’s just too lazy: she never liked the cleaning part, so it is not a surprise. She just grabs another towel and takes a quick shower as usual, dressing and skipping breakfast right after, and meets Shuhua at the entrance of the building. 

The Taiwanese girl gives her a cup of iced coffee and does not mention the events of yesterday, nor does she make questions about her day; nevertheless, her eyes expose her emotions and Soyeon can tell that she really liked Yuqi, and that, talkative as Shuhua is, she is really controlling herself not to let out all of her meaningless phrases guided by her endless curiosity about her boss’ personal life. Soyeon is very grateful for that. 

They get in the car and sit next to each other in the back seat because, it is not that Soyeon doesn’t know how to drive, she just doesn’t like it, and the privilege of having someone doing it for her is something that she will keep for as long as she can. 

She gives Hui the order and the car starts to move. 

On normal days, she commutes from home to work on her cell phone, checking emails and being updated by Shuhua about her schedule for the day. But she doesn't feel that today is a normal day for her and ignores everything her assistant says, admiring the view that the car window gives her while trying to keep a smile from growing in her mouth. She fails, and, eventually, Shuhua gives up on talking as well, letting her breathe and think in peace. 

As expected, yes, it was a little bit hard for her to see the woman who kicked her out of her own apartment years ago by the hair only because she was kissing her daughter, and of course that this kind of trauma stays for a while, but she managed to act cool and pretend nothing was happening during all that nightmare because she didn’t want to ruin Yuqi’s life. And a lot of people nowadays don’t have a soulmate anymore because they died and she chose to use this excuse when Yuqi’s mother asked her who was her and if she knew anyone there. 

She didn’t exactly _lie_ , though. She knew Yuqi and she knew Miss Song, just like everyone else from Yuqi’s family. The only person she didn’t know was the one who was sleeping by her side when she woke up, a tall guy called Wong Yukhei, as her soulmate’s Instagram said — her phone password was still “cute giraffe”, by the way. 

At first, it was a shock and she ran to the bathroom to cry for half an hour since the man was still unconscious. But, when she gave up on crying and got up the floor, she saw that it made sense. He was handsome, probably rich, Chinese and, well, a man. He already had a lot of advantage only for this last part, and suddenly all the hope about getting together with Yuqi that she was trying to deny she had was sent to the trash for the fact that the girl had built an entire life without her. A better one; saffer one.

Although she really wanted not to cause any troubles, she could not stand a whole day of that — it was like a reminding of the life she could have had with the love of her life, after all —, so she came up with a fake cold and spent all day in the bed, too glad that it was a week day, so Yukhei left her to go to work. She would end up telling the truth if she had to kiss him, or cuddle him even, that is for sure.

So, unlike Yuqi’s day, Soyeon’s was really bad. But it’s not like she is thinking about it right now, while she appreciates the pretty streets outside the car’s window. 

No, she is thinking about how much mature her soulmate looked, how much good time has made for her, and mainly how fast her heart started beating when she entered Yuqi’s studio and saw all those paintings accumulated on the floor. It was when her hope lighten up again.

There were dozens of them lying down on the floor and the figures of animals — like lions and giraffes, which was a reference to their past —, and mainly landscapes, colored the frames. Soyeon saw Jeju Island sky there and a flashback got her: their first and only trip, when Soyeon took Yuqi to her cousin’s house in Jeju and they spent an entire week to celebrate their two months anniversary. 

She couldn’t help the thought that, perhaps, Yuqi hadn’t forget about her entirely. Perhaps, despite her family’s orders, she wasn’t able to let Soyeon go. 

That is precisely why Soyeon, being the smart girl that she is, wrote a note asking Yuqi to, if there still was any change at all they could be together, meet her at the Pont Des Arts, a very important bridge of Paris where people used to go to hang padlocks on it with the believe that their love would last as long as the padlocks were there, two months from there. She hid it on Yuqi’s favorite book, a novel called Jane Eyre, by the British writer Charlotte Brontë, because she knew, just like everybody else, that it was an habit of Yuqi to keep reading it again and again, and left the book by the headboard before going to sleep — which, by the way, she did before Yukhei got home just so she wouldn’t have to even speak to him. 

A few hours later, she was back at her body again, fortunately, as it has been seen. However, this time she is shameless for being dreamy about her possibilities with her soulmate, for she has always been a confident girl, a believer of fate. She is sure that it will do its job and put together the two of them so they can finally be truly happy, so they can finally live the life Destiny picked for them.

So, before asking Shuhua to recite her appointments for the day, she opens the calendar app on her phone and sets a reminding: November 23, Pont Des Arts. She smiles once more and makes an effort to pay attention at every single world that her Taiwanese mate manages to direct to her once she gives the permission to, wishing the day would come as soon as possible.

**+++**

It is November 23 — finally — and Soyeon is on her way to the Pont Des Arts for her long awaited meeting with Yuqi. She is excited and everyone around her can see it, even her building’s doorman, who complimented her yellow dress and her big smile as soon as she came out of the elevator. Truth be spoken, even her friends, who are not with her right now, know it, since she texted them right after she got out of her shower and then when she got ready, so they could see her outfit, even though they helped her to choose it, and before her breakfast, and when she left her house. 

Soyeon is _nervous_.

Of course she would be nervous. Today is a very important day for her because she is seeing her soulmate for the first time after almost six years, since she doesn’t consider taking Yuqi’s body for a day a real meeting. She prepared everything a week before so the day would be perfect: she woke up earlier to wash her hair, cleaned the house and got ready in time; ordered Shuhua to buy her a car because she would definitely need it with Yuqi in France with her; redecorated everything so there would be enough space for Yuqi to settle in and reserved a table at her favorite restaurant for them to have a good dinner. 

She is just leaving the flower shop where she bought a bouquet of roses when her cell phone vibrates in her hand and she unlocks it to see a text message from Miyeon, her cousin, asking her to take a picture with Yuqi when they get together and update her on their relationship status once they sort things out. She texts back promising to do so and starts to walk again. 

It is like the day is smiling at her because everything feels perfect, very positive. Even though it is almost Winter now, the day has begun a little warm and the sun is so shiny, so powerful. She even felt comfortable enough to use a dress and a pantyhose — she has a coat inside her bag, though, just in case. Her energy feels new and her mood is _so_ good. It is like heaven. 

She stops at a coffee shop to buy an iced coffee for her and some hot lemon tea for Yuqi, hoping that the girl still likes it as much as she used to in the past, and leaves a big tip at the counter before heading to the bridge once more, proving the Destiny that her good mood can do some real good to the world.

A few minutes later, the Pont Des Arts welcomes her with a soft breeze and the smell of soap, thanks to the guy who was making soap bubbles for the kids in the other side of the bridge. Still, it is nice and she sits on one of the concrete benches in the middle of it, watching the people around her with the most solid calm she has ever had. 

There is a couple of old people hugging each other a few meters from her, plus the father and daughter, as she wants to believe, with the bubbles and a small group of three girls taking pictures next to the grid. Some tourists come and go there as well, stopping to admire the view from five to five minutes, and some people in workout clothes running past her now and then. 

It doesn’t matter how many times Soyeon goes there, the bridge will continue to be her favorite place until the day she dies, whether she goes there to think, to relax, to work in peace or to have a date with her soulmate. That is why nothing can bother there, despite the meaning of her waiting, of course. 

However, an entire hour passes and she starts to think that she is ahead of schedule. She checks out her phone and sees that, _no_ , she is just in time. Yuqi is the one who is kind of late, actually, but only a few minutes late, so she doesn’t get worried nor pays attention to the fact that there is no more coffee on her cup anymore and, eventually, Yuqi’s tea gets cold. 

The air surround her also gets cold and she is obligated to take her coat off of her bag and dress it up. When she notices, it is already afternoon and her stomach is craving for food while the flowers of the bouquet in her hands withered. Still, she stays, refusing to believe the love of her life is not coming and ignoring the messages her friends send her.

Her face expression starts to die slowly as the hours go through, but it is only when the sky starts to get darker that the shadow of the thought that Yuqi might not come at all hits her. It takes a little bit of time for it to settle into her mind and convince her entirely. Nevertheless, she has more than enough proofes to let go of her believing, although she doesn’t really want to.

Soyeon gets up and not only her heart begins to hurt, but her legs as well, for staying still for so long. There are tears being held in her eyes and a cry wanting to come out of her throat. She doesn’t allow herself to none of those things, though, and gives the flowers to the first couple she sees before walking back to her apartment, heartbroken as she never been, not even when Yuqi left her. It is hurting way more this time.

She thinks it is funny how she didn’t doubt that Yuqi would come, that Yuqi would choose her over a fake, unhappy life, for once. It is ridiculous, even. She was _so_ sure she would see her girl again, so sure they would be kissing and starting a life together. She felt it, she dreamed about it, but there is nothing. There is nothing but lost occupying her thoughts now, nothing but pain.

Maybe fate has failed her.

No, fate _has_ failed her, it is clear because, when she enters her apartment again, she is alone and every single part of her body, inside and outside, hurts. She knows she will be alone forever, for she would never be able to love anyone else but Yuqi in her life and being with someone she doesn’t love just isn’t her: it is the only flaw about having a soulmate, you could never forget about them. And, even if she had the chance, would she do it? Would she erase Yuqi and whatever they once had from her mind, from her life? She doesn’t know either, she doesn’t want to. 

Her body reaches the small cellar next to her kitchen and she grabs as many wine bottles as she can, heading to her office without caring about the bag she just left on the floor, or the cell phone she just drowned in the toilet bowl. The only thing that matters is that one of her organs is missing: her heart.

It is in China.

(...)

Not much later in that same night — it is 10pm, to be specific —, Seo Soojin, Soyeon’s best friend and workmate, arrives the CEO’s building in a shiny red dress and fancy high heels. She goes up the elevator and opens the apartment door with the key Soyeon gave her in the beginning of the year in case something ever happened. She has to use her cell phone flashlight to see anything because the windows are closed and not a single light is on. 

When Minnie called her one hour ago by Miyeon’s commands to ask her if Soyeon had contacted her since lunch time, she knew something bad was going on and, well, she had to act. The Cho couple would have done it themselves, but they are in Thailand, on a vacation to celebrate Minnie’s parents wedding anniversary and wouldn’t be back for a least one more week. So, being the good friend Soojin is, she canceled her date with Yeh Shuhua and left the Cuban bar to go there and check on Soyeon. 

Shuhua got really disappointed because she had been begging for Soojin to give her a chance since she started working for Soyeon and when she finally got it, it is taken away from her like that. But she understood it, of course. Best friends should always come first and Soojin would go out with her in some other time, so it is all right. She even gave her date a ride to the building to show she was ok with it, despite the older’s complainants about Shuhua’s motorcycle. 

It is a shock when she enters the main bedroom and finds Soyeon laying on the floor; her back is against the wall and her head faces the wine bottle in her hands. Her yellow dress is stained and there are some other bottles around her as well, all empty.

Dear Lord, her friend is in _misery_. 

Soojin cautiously moves closer and leaves her purse on the bed before bending her knees and taking the bottle away from the blonde’s hands. She takes care so none of the them would break because it is still glass and having broken pieces of glass on the floor with a very drunk Soyeon there is a terrible idea. Soyeon doesn’t even look at her when she puts her arms around her, she carries these lost eyes that tells the brunette she won’t make a move, even though she knows Soojin doesn’t have enough strength to lift her up by herself.

“Come on, Soyeon. You have to get up.”

In response, Soyeon moans and tries to leave the girl’s touch.

“No,” she pushes her own body back and the both of them almost fall down.

“Please, help me here, I’m not that strong,” Soojin squeezes Soyeon’s arms and feels her legs burn when she uses all of her strength to keep the small body up on her foot. 

The blonde groans and shakes her head. “No. Let go of me.”

“I can’t believe I’m missing my date for this.”

“If you’re not Yuqi, I don’t want you here.”

Soojin bites her lips not to curse that stupid Chinese girl for destroying someone so strong as Soyeon like this and let’s the younger take a breath over the toilet lid. She uses this little time to catch her own breath as well and holds Soyeon's hair in a ponytail.

“You are better than this, So. I really need you to get up now. Come on.”

This time, when the brunette touches her again, Soyeon doesn’t push back and tries her best not to stumble somehow. However, she doesn’t realize she is inside her shower box. 

“I lost her, Jinie. I truly lost her this time.”

Soojin wanted to say that no one could lose what they didn’t have in the first place, but that was not the case because Soyeon had Yuqi once. Even harder than that, they belonged to each other. So, instead, she sighs and turns on the shower. The cold water shocks her at first, but soon she barely feels it. She bets Soyeon doesn’t either. 

“I know, Soyeonie. I’m sorry, it will be ok.”

“I fucking hate Destiny.”

“Don’t blame it on It, dear. It’s not It’s fault.”

She starts to take off Soyeon’s dirty clothes as she watches her blond hair go wet. The water makes the girl’s tears go away, but Soyeon’s sniffs makes it clear that she is still crying. 

“Why would It made my Yuqi’s soulmate, then? Is it funny to watch me suffer like this? Is it?” Her first sentence doesn’t make that much sense and that is the highest level of drunk Soyeon could ever get.

Soojin holds her own cry when her friend starts crying hard, harder than she has ever seen, like she is a lost kid in the middle of the mall and is _desperate_. She hugs her and squeezes their bodies against each other. 

“I’m sorry. I’m here for you and I’m _so_ sorry, Soyeonie. I promise it will get better.”

They both knew it wouldn’t.

**+++**

It’s been a while now since that tearful day that Soyeon doesn’t even want to mention, and she has been dealing with things the only way she knows: ignoring it. She is ignoring the fact that Yuqi never showed up, or that all of her friends give her this pity look whenever they are with their respective lovers in front of her, or that she has a soulmate at all. It is not healthy and she knows it, but it works and she cannot afford to have another breakdown like that any time soon. 

She is completely devoted to her work now, focused on opening her own company and taking all of CUBE’s customers with her, since the credits of the great amount of money that go into the company’s account for the last months is only hers since the moment they gave her a chance to run the business and her terrific ideas brought the corporation to the covers of all important magazines again, which hadn’t happened for three consecutive years, when the CEO Kim Hyuna was fired for having an affair with an ordinary man that used to work for another enterprise. 

Nowadays, they are both working at PSY Entertainment and are good friends of Soyeon. They are helping her, just like Miyeon and Shuhua, with everything she needs to be successful, besides her natural talent, of course. She is convinced that it will work.

Nevertheless, she still works at CUBE, so she has a lot of meetings with important people in name of it. Like the one she is in right now, trying to persuade Lee Soman and Yang Hyun-Suk to sign a collaboration with Park Choong-Min for the new Victoria Secrets campaign. 

If she is being honest, she doesn’t think it will work as much as the board told her it would, but she is doing it either way because it is her job. SM Entertainment may have good models, just like it is known that YG is the first choice for international business; however, they both have the worst fame possible when it comes caring about people and the campaign aims to help charity groups all over the world. People would not take it seriously. 

Soyeon told her opinion to the board, as usual, but, this time, they decided to ignore her, until one of the members suggested to leave the decision to their partners during the meeting and almost everyone agreed with it. 

So there she is now, talking and talking for an hour straight, to present her ideas and the possible concepts they could use to make the campaign work without many bad feedbacks, while Park Choong-Min watches it from his chair, just waiting for her to make a mistake so he can cut off her speech and take the lead of the meeting. He has his own ideas, for he does not trust that young girl enough to simply give to her the responsibility of something so big that could bring great attention to the company. He wants his name on it.

For his bad luck, Jeon Soyeon is amusing her public and the men and their secretaries are apparently liking the proposals very much. But, when she is about to finish it, someone knocks the door twice and a shy Shuhua shows her head.

“Uh, I’m sorry for interrupting,” she apologizes, turning to Soyeon and being a victim of Soojin’s curious gaze. “Soyeon, you must come with me.”

The way Shuhua always forgot to be formal with her boss is just different. 

“I must?” She raises her eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“Shuhua, not the time,” Soojin whispers from the dark corner of the wall, right next to the big screen that glows with the slides.

Before Soyeon can give any orders, Park Choong-Min speaks without being called for the second time.

“Miss Jeon?” His eyes judge her so hard. “Would you mind to explain it to us?”

The blonde takes a deep breath because she also doesn’t know what all of that is about, but she promises herself to kill Shuhua once she is done with the meeting.

“I apologize. This is my assistant, Yeh Shuhua. Shuhua, whatever it is, deal with it. I am busy right now.” 

“Look at the window.”

“What?”

Shuhua widens her eyes and insists once more. “Just look at it.”

Soyeon sighs and only does it so the girl would leave. She leans her head to the glass wall and gets surprised when sees what exactly is wrong with her view: there a lot of people concentrated in the entrance of the building. Like, _a lot_. She doesn’t know what is happening or what is going on, but it alarms her to the point that she is willing to let the gentlemen alone.

“Fuck,” she whispers to herself.

“Miss Jeon?” Park Choong-Min calls again.

Across the room, he moves uneasy in his chair while expecting an explanation. Soyeon, in turn, waves for Soojin to approach her and gives her the screen’s command.

“I won’t be able to finish this meeting, gentleman. My vice-director, Seo Soojin, will take the lead of this presentation. I am very sorry.”

She leaves before any of them has the chance to say something and takes Shuhua with her, getting inside the elevator as fast as she can with her heart beating in an absurd speed. Did that have to happen right when one of the board members was passing by? What kind of life is Destiny trying to give her? 

“What is happening?” She rushes her words. “Is it like, a protest or something? Have you called the police?”

“Oh, you should see who’s leading them.” 

“What do you mean?”

They get out of the elevator when the doors to the hall floor open up and speed up their steps outside the building. Not a single security guard goes after them because Shuhua told them earlier not to do so, but Soyeon doesn’t know about it. Actually, it is a miracle that Shuhua knows anything at all about that great amount of people. That is only thanks to Cho Miyeon, by the way.

The view is even more frightening for Soyeon up close than fourteen floors away. She is sure that she has never seen any of those people in her life and does not remember of seeing ads about any events lately. However, they seem to be holding signs, so she suspects it is a protest. But what are they protesting for and why does it have to be in front of CUBE’s building? 

“Oh, fuck,” she says, pressing her nails against her palms without noticing. Her body starts to walk forward so maybe she could ask one of them what is happening, but a loud sound is heard and she frowns, stopping in the middle of the street. “What the actual-”

The noise continues and turns into a song. Soyeon knows that melody because she used to listen to it all the time when she was younger, by Yuqi’s side. And then, when Yuqi left, she listened to it whenever she felt alone, whenever she needed to recharge her faith in love or whenever she needed strength to keep on going. 

If it is their song playing, would Yuqi be there as well?

No, she promised herself she wouldn’t believe in any of those things anymore. She wouldn’t give fate a chance to break her heart even more than it already is broken, so she holds the emotion in her throat and looks around, for she is sure no one is there for her.

People started walking, but nothing makes sense because there is no defined direction: some of them are following the right, others the left, and others the front. It is as if they are walking randomly through the street, without caring about the congestion of cars they are causing. They raise their plates until they have their faces covered and Soyeon is startled to see herself in them, _with her soulmate_. There are old photos of them scattered in the hands of people who pretend not to see her, not recognize her, and she is unable to hold back her tears.

She gives in and starts to search. It cannot be a coincidence, it could never be a coincident, nor even a trick. Her fearless eyes search for an expecific body shape, for an expecific hair, but she finds nothing, not until those unknown people organize themselves in an obvious formation in front of her, a circle around her body — Soyeon doesn’t see it, but Shuhua is behind her holding a sign as well.

The music ends and she feels lost among all that public, exposed. She wants answers and, lucky her, Yuqi can sense her nervousness, so she lowers the sign to show her face. Soyeon looks like she just saw a ghost.

“What are you doing here?”

Yuqi leaves the plate on the floor and comes closer.

“In my defense, I didn’t know about your note, not until Miyeon calls me screaming and cursing last month,” she starts, cleaning Soyeon’s wet place with her fingers and holding the girl’s hand right after. “My mother knew it was you the whole time, she took the note before I woke up.”

The blonde looks down at their clasped hands and then to her favorite brown eyes again.

“Yuqi-ah, what are you doing here?”

“I would have come sooner, I swear I would. But it turns out that it is kind of complicated to move to France, you know, mainly because my mom wouldn’t let me leave the house nor take anything with me.”

“You are moving here?”

Yuqi doesn’t blame her for saying it like it is something completely unbelievable. She took some time to accept it herself, to convince her afraid head that it was the right thing to do. She was only sure of how right this decision was when she was already inside the plane, about to leave her home, her students and, well, her family. One look at Soyeon’s face and she knew it worthed. 

But it is not she who is afraid now, it is Soyeon. Soyeon, the girl who was always sure about everything that involved them, who used to narrate Yuqi’s moves so confidently because of how good she knew her girlfriend's mind, who spent months preparing things so Yuqi’s birthday would be perfect, a blessing, who stated so vividly that they would get married one day.

The right word to describe her feeling is insecurity. Maybe all of this is a dream, maybe she is actually in some hospital’s bed losing her mind and all of this is just part of a trick her subconscious is trying to play. Nevertheless, Yuqi’s hands feel good against hers. They have the same softness than years ago, the same warm way of showing caring and it eases the fear in Soyeon’s eyes. Soon, she stops crying.

Yuqi smiles kindly, understanding each little piece of insecurity that comes out of her soulmate’s body.

“Why do you think I’m here, Soyeonie? Why do you think all of this,” she opens her arms to point at all those people around them. “Is happening right now?” One of her hands reaches the blonde’s lips, touching them as if they were the most precious thing in the world. For Yuqi, it is a good description. “I love you, Jeon Soyeon, more than I will ever love anyone else. And I would be really glad if you accept to marry me.”

Not even Shuhua was expecting Yuqi to go down on her knees and offer Soyeon a small, black open box, with a sparkling ring between the cushioned foam. Soyeon’s reaction was to cover her mouth and cry again.

“Oh, my God.”

She just kept staring at it like it was a mirage, like Yuqi wasn’t really in front of her now proposing. The waiting started to make the brunette nervous and Shuhua had to intervene once more.

“She needs an answer, you jerk!”

The more Soyeon thought about it, the more she cried. The tightness in her chest that had been telling her she would be alone forever was not there anymore. She wasn’t alone, she wouldn’t die alone, she wouldn’t live alone; but she needed more that, so she threw herself against Yuqi's body on the floor and narrowly both of them didn’t fall. She felt herself being squeezed like a little kid by the younger’s arms and Yuqi's calm breath warm her neck.

It was pretty real. It _is_.

“It’s all right. I’m here now, I won’t go anywhere.”

“I love you so much, Yuqi-ah,” Soyeon hid her face in Yuqi’s hair after confessing not to cry in public.

“I know, Soyeonie, I love you too. I’m sorry for taking so much time to prioritize that. I won’t never get any far from you ever again. I promise.”

And Soyeon believed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am thinking about, like, an extra chapter or something to show how the girls' lives ended up a few years later, but i don't know... would anyone like to read it? let me know, please! 
> 
> and i still really appreciate kudos and comments :) i also have a curious cat account in case any of you wants to give your feedback anonymously (you can get the link of it on my tt account, @hosiexa). 
> 
> be safe, everyone, and take care! i'm always here in case you need me. see ya! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, honestly. but if you didn't, it's ok! tell me how I can improve myself for the next works!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome, so be my guest <3
> 
> this is my tumblr, so [talk to me](https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/), or at twitter here [i meant it, you can talk to me, i won't bite](https://twitter.com/hosiexa)! 
> 
> sooshu week and mimin week are coming too!
> 
> P.S.: I also created an IDLE group chat on discord because I couldn't find one ANYWHERE, so here's the link in case any of you wanna join [here it goes](https://t.co/gUglS71yh0?amp=1)


End file.
